Falling Down, Rising Up
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: We all know the saying 'you never know you cared about something until it's gone'. Well, after the boys cheated on the girls, the girls left them and now the boys realise what they have done. But before they could apologise, the girls became a famous group of teenage singers, Teenage Heart: The Heart Sisters. Can the boys fix what was once wrong? Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto, and Yairi.
1. Chapter 1

**Reiko: Hey it's me AnimeCrazyGirl8. I'm so depressed…T^T**

**Rima: Why?**

**Reiko: I keep on writing new fanfictions, and abandoning the old. Damn you my stupid creative mind…**

**Nagi: You need a creative mind to be who you are, Reiko.**

**Reiko: Thank you I feel better now. Now. Here's the summary. Part of it couldn't fit on the summary on the profile thingy…**

**Summary:**

**We all know the saying 'you never know you cared about something until it's gone'. Well, after the boys cheated on the girls, the girls left them and now the boys realise what they have done. But before they could apologise, the girls became a famous group of teenage singers, aka Teenage Heart: The Heart Sisters. Can the boys fix what was once wrong? It's as the title says. One falls down, one rises up. Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, and Yairi.**

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THIS TO US!" yelled a frustrated Rima into her boyfriend Nagihiko's face. Her friends, Amu, Utau and Yaya yelled into their boyfriends' faces the same thing. "How could you cheat on us? HOW? Why were we so unimportant to you so that you HAD to get a 'replacement' for us? Why? I can't believe I loved you in the first place!" It was like flames had lighted.

The girls stormed off as the boys stared at their receding backs. "I…I don't know who to love." Nagihiko admitted sadly. "Rima and Kimi are both extremely nice. But now…I guess it's Kimi…since Rima broke up with me...I don't know if I should be glad or upset…" All the boys nodded their head.

"Let's just forget about them for now…just to clear our heads ok?" Kukai mumbled. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. But they all had a heart…with a huge hole.

* * *

"Those damn bastards." Utau muttered.

"Those cheating retards." Rima mumbled.

"Those shitty bitches." Amu murmured.

"Too much baddy language! Yaya too young!" Yaya wailed.

Everyone laughed. They were now walking in Seiyo Metropolis. Huge buildings surrounded them and mammoth signs were flashing with bright colours. Utau walked in front of the group bravely. After all, she knew the city like the back of her hand. Suddenly Utau paused. "What is is Utau?" Amu looked worriedly over Utau's shoulder. Utau's lips twisted into a grin. She then stood to the side, to reveal a sign. "Isn't that a sign for a singing competition Utau?" Rima asked in surprise. Utau turned to face them. Her smile half happy half sad. "They say if you sing songs, it'll make you feel better," Utau half-smiled weakly. But everyone nodded, understanding what she said. "Ok Utau-chi! Let's do this!" Yaya cheered.

They entered the location where the contest would be held. "Hello, would you like to enter the Seiyo Singing Contest?" A women appeared out of nowhere. "Yes," Utau said firmly. "Ok...I'm gonna need details. What is the name of your group?" The girls huddled and murmured amongst each other. Finally Amu stood up. "Teenage Heart."

"Names?"

"Utau Hoshina."

"Amu Hinamori."

"Rima Mashiro."

"Yaya Yuiki!"

"Nicknames?"

The girls huddled again. Then they stood back.

"Cool Heart." Utau declared.

"Spicy Heart." Amu muttered.

"Ice Heart." Rima said plainly.

"Sweet Heart!" Yaya sang cheerfully.

"Ok -sweatdrop- what song?"

The girls had already thought of that. "What You've Done To Me by Samantha Jade (I do not own)."

The woman wrote all of it down on a clipboard. When she finished, she pointed towards a red door. "Through that way is the Studio. Tell the DJ what song tune to play. Then you are allowed one hour to practive singing. Then go out to sing. The Judges will give you a mark out of 100 in total."

"May Yaya ask what the prize is if you win?" Yaya said hyperactively, thinking about a mountain of candy.

"I believe it is a contract with a famous recording company. It will make whoever wins mega famous." All the girls gasped at that. "Oh goodness, I don't think we could compete with other willing talented contestants!" Amu said to the others as they headed towards the door.

"Shut up Amu, we chose that song for a reason you know? All we have to do is to sing it with out hearts, as if we're singing to the boys..." Utau's voice faded there. Rima dashed up to the DJ and told them their song. Then the girls went into a small room where it was apparently soundproof. It had the latest computers so they could listen to the song they were going to sing. They practised for an hour before getting interrupted by the same woman. "Your up, Teenage Heart." And with that they dashed onto the stage. They told the judges all their details. Before starting.

(Due to messages saying that I cannot post the lyrics here or it's copyright, please listen to the song on Youtube or something)

When they finished, the first thing they saw were the judges faces. Shock. Plain Shock. "W-wow...that was so realistic girls. It-it was like you believed in the song. That is a rare quality that only a few singers have." A judge smiled at them warmly. "I think we found a winner guys," one of the judges said. The girls looked at them in shock. What? Did you mean...

"Here, sign this contract. It'll mean your now a famous singer group. I cannot wait until you release your album." The girls squealed and Utau signed the contract.

**Reiko: Hardly any action yet...-sigh- **

**Please R&R! Will post another today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reiko: Hey guys as promised another chapter today! -wink- All the songs are composed by yours truly. **

_In the school cafeteria..._

"Sometimes I wonder how our ex-girlfriends are going...we never see them anymore," Kukai said in between mouthfuls of rice. "I mean, Yuki is really nice, but I do soughta miss Utau..." The other boys nodded, trying to hold the pain in them.

"Hey did you here about the new girl singer group? Teenage Heart?" a girl said excitedly. All the boys overheard.

"OMG YES! They are so hot! And so talented!" And with that the girls enthusiastically left the cafeteria. But one of them had dropped a piece of paper. Nagihiko went to pick it up. When he saw what was on it, he gasped. "Nagi? What's up man? You look as pale as...erm..." Kukai racked his brains for a good simile. But by then everyone had crowded around Nagihiko and gasped. "Are..." Nagihiko's bangs fell, "...is the girl band Teenage Heart..._them?_"

* * *

"Are you girls ready for your song recording?" A woman named Jenna called towards the Teenage Heart group. "Hai!" Yaya called happily. Then they all skipped into the studio. "Ready set...go!" Jenna called. The girls started singing.

The Nightime Rules

_Utau:_

_We've wandered like lost children._

_We've wandered like poor fools._

_But now the darkness has fallen,_

_and so begins the Nighttime Rules._

_Amu:_

_Hey, the torture is enough._

_The strangling, the horror,_

_The scream the shriek, the rough_

_Pain...ain..._

_Rima: _

_We, are clearly..._

_Weak in your mind._

_But that won't stop us,_

_to show how much we truly shine._

_Yaya:_

_Working together, _

_We can fix the broken souls._

_Of many other children,_

_Whose hearts have empty holes._

_Together:_

_Nighttime is a time_

_Where darkness falls,_

_Darker then it's ever been,_

_But the only way to stop_

_This terrible tragedy,_

_Would be would be,_

_To follow the Nighttime Rules..._

_(_yeah_ that's all I'm planning to compose so far ok...? Damn tired of typing. Remember the songs meant to be longer...)_

_"_Great job girls!" Jenna exclaimed. The girls breathed a sigh of relief and exited the studio. "Remember, video session next hour!" the girls nodded.

_The next hour..._

The girls revealed themselves from behind a paper screen. Jenna smiled. "Well don't you girls look amazing?"

Utau was wearing a black shirt that went up to just above her belly button. It had the skull and crossbones printed in white on it. She then wore ripped black leather pants that hugged her legs and she wore black stilettos. Amu wore a strapless black dress that reached just above her knees with a red ribbon on her waist. She wore black pumps. Rima had a ripped black singlet with black shorts and black boots. Yaya had a long sleeved black t shirt that said 'I'm Watching You..." on it. She also had a black plaid skirt and flats. The make up lady Celeste had painted everyone's lips black. She also did black nails. Everyone put on black earrings and wore their signiture necklaces and had their tattoos reprinted on their forehead.

The necklaces spelt out their nickname. Utau had a deep purple necklace saying Cool. Amu had a hot pink necklace saying Spicy. Rima had a ice blue necklace that said Ice, and Yaya had a yellow necklace that said Sweet. Their tattoos were each different. Utau had a purple monarch butterfly tattoo on her forehead. Amu had a small flame. Rima had an ice heart (that looks like a crystal heart). Yaya had a piece of candy that was pink and yellow.

Finally, all the girls put on the famous 'Heart Sunnies'. It was extra popular now because of them. Sunglasses in the shape of hearts. Not wanting to waste anytime, the girls began.

The beginning of the video started with the four girls lying on each other in a dark forest. Then Utau opened her eyes and started singing. Then everyone woke up and sung their parts as they explored the forest. At the end of the video, they are confronted by a vicious monster. But the power inside them defeats the monster with a blinding light.

After the video recording, the girls could might as well bet that the video had already been released and that at least 10 000 people had commented on the video. Celeste came over hurriedly. "Your normal ones, ladies?" Everyone nodded. Celeste undid their make up and used nail polish remover to remove the black colour.

She painted Utau's lips bright red and painted her nails a deep ribbon purple. She applied hot pink lipstick on Amu and painted her nails bright pink. She had light pink lips for Rima and ice blue nail polish. She made Yaya's lips a gold colour with sunshine yellow nail polish. The girls then changed into their normal clothing.

Utau wore a purple long sleeved shirt with open holes on the top of her sleeves, a black skirt with a gold buckle belt, black boots with gold buckles and big clunky gold earrings. Amu wore a hot pink shirt and wore a short sleeve denim jacket that went up to her waist. She wore a denim skirt and denim Converse shoes with pink socks. She also had pink crystal earrings. Rima wore a long sleeved blue shirt that went just below her chest. She then had white shorts with a gold buckle belt, white pumps with gold buckles on them, and huge dangly gold earrings with blue jewels. Yaya wore an pink and white diagonal thick striped shirt and black knee high leather pants with Converse blue/green shoes. She also had yellow studs.

They they wore all their signiture things and went out. They were immediately surrounded by new reporters, journalists, and screaming fans. Everyone was either screaming, asking questions, or just writing down stuff.

"OMG COOL HEART! YOU ARE AWESOME!"

"SPICY HEART IS SO SPICY!"

"ICE HEART IS SO COLD AND KAWAII!"

"SWEET HEART IS SO HAPPY AND HYPER!:

Everyone was pretty much screaming now. The girls' security guards pushed everyone of the way, towards a pink limosime that said Teenage Heart: The Heart Sisters. Utau, Amu, Rima and Yaya hurriedly got in and the limo drove off.

Everyone left disappointed, some dashing towards their cars to follow the limo.

But there were still 4 pairs of eyes staring where the limosine had disappeared.

**Reiko: Can you guess who those four pairs of eyes are? OBVIOUS!**

**Now gonna get some rest from computer cuz my neck is killing me from typing!**


End file.
